1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to exchanging messages between users over a computer communications network. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to techniques for flagging hyperlinks as being inappropriate for an office environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many messages are exchanged today between users over computer communications networks. Some examples of messages include electronic mail, instant messaging (IM), and Short Message Service (SMS), i.e., text messaging. In particular, electronic mail (email) is a widespread form of communication. Typically, emails are composed and sent using a mail client application. A given email message may include payload in the form of text or in-line figures, as well as attachments (e.g., documents, pictures, video files). Further, the email message may include hyperlinks. As is known, a hyperlink is a reference from one document (e.g., the email message) to another (e.g., a web page). Generally, a hyperlink facilitates content browsing. Content browsing refers to the retrieval and presentation of electronic content via a client application, such as a Web browser. Generally, content may include electronic documents, graphical images, audio, and audiovisual and video materials. Typically, content may be stored in a server environment and published for access by content consumers over a computer communications network such as the Internet. Content consumers, in turn, can retrieve content over the network by reference to a network address for the content. Once retrieved, the content may be rendered by the client application.
An example of a hyperlink is a Uniform Resource Identifier. As is known, a Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) is a string of characters used to identify or name a resource on a network, such as the Internet. A common way to identify a piece of content available on a computer network such as the Internet is through an addressing scheme including a protocol identifier such as “http”, a physical server address such as “domain.tld,” a file system address such as “root/sub-level” and a file name such as “mypage.html” such that the combined URI appears as “http://domain.tld/root/sub-level/mypage.html” (referring to the electronic document “mypage.html”). Further, many pieces of content included in a Web page, such as graphical images, may each be associated with and retrieved through a respective URI.
Activating a hyperlink in content in a content browser generally causes content referenced by the hyperlink to be retrieved and displayed in the client application. In some circumstances, activating the hyperlink can result in launching a new client application (e.g., a word processor application) that can display or otherwise render the referenced content. Of note, hyperlinked content is not limited to textual content. For instance, hyperlinked content may include multimedia elements or even files selected for download. Further, some advanced Web applications utilize hyperlinks to initiate commands in a backend computing system such as initiation of a database query or submission of a form.